The present invention is directed generally to pyrotechnic devices, and more particularly, to a pyrotechnic device such as a detonator having regulated charging.
Prior art detonators have not employed any current regulation in the charging of the firing capacitor. Without constant or regulated current during charging, however, excessive current may surge into the detonators' capacitors resulting in sagging of the bus due to IR drop and/or damage to the capacitors. The prior art has also included automatic charging of firing capacitors upon powering up of an electronic blasting system, but this can present safety concerns.